Not as Easy as it Looks
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick babysits all the kids...yikes please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Sitting Ducky for giving me this idea!

Isn't as Easy as it Looks

"Petty dada?" Karlie asked Nick as she showed him the picture that she had colored.

"Yeah Karlie Lou, that is very pretty." He told her.

Nick was watching the kids for the afternoon because Jackie was meeting with her two teaching partners about the upcoming school year.

"Sloan let's not stand up on the couch, you'll fall and get hurt." He told his son as he grabbed him and took him off the couch.

The second Nick set him back on the ground Sloan crawled up onto the couch again.

"Sloan I said no." Nick said sternly as he grabbed him again.

Once again as soon as Nick set him down he started to crawl up there again.

"Sloan if you do it again you are going to time out." Nick told him as he crossed his arms and gave him a stern look.

Sloan took him seriously and didn't try it again.

"Dada, put my hair in ponytail?" Johnna asked him suddenly as she handed him a hair tie and a comb.

Nick had no problem combing the child's hair but trying to put it in a rubber band was a different story, he had too fat of fingers for the small hair tie and he had trouble.

"Owie dada." Johnna complained as Nick accidently pulled her hair.

"Sorry princess." He told her.

He finally got her hair in the ponytail though.

When he was finished Johnna toddled off into Nick and Jackie's bedroom so she could look at herself in the full length mirror.

She didn't like what she saw, her ponytail was off to one side of her head.

"Dada, you no do my hair right, it no look petty, it wrong, mama does it petty." She scolded Nick as she came back down the stairs.

"I know it isn't like mommy does it kiddo but she does your hair everyday so she has lots of practice but you look very pretty." He assured her with a smile.

In truth her hair did look a little funny but he had tried his best.

When lunch time rolled around the kids requested a peanut butter and jelly sandwich so that is what Nick made them.

"No dada wrong." Karlie said as she opened her sandwich.

"What do you mean it's wrong? It's peanut butter and jelly, that's what you wanted." He responded.

"No miley face." Karlie explained.

"What?" Nick asked befuddled.

"Mommy, draw us a smiley face with the jelly, you no do daddy." Jasmine explained to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know. Next time daddy will do that." He promised them.

"Do gin." Karlie instructed.

"Oh kiddo, can't you just eat it without the smiley face this one time?" He asked.

"No dada." She told him.

"How about if daddy smiles at you instead?" He asked as he gave her a big toothy smile.

Karlie however was unmoved.

"No dada." She told him as if to say _you aren't getting off that easy dada_.

Nick sighed as he picked up all five of the plates and took them back over to the counter.

" _Come home Jackie."_ He mumbled to himself as he took each sandwich and carefully scraped off the jelly and then reapplied it, creating a smiley face with it on each sandwich.

"There, is that better?" he asked them after he had brought all the sandwiches back over to the table.

"Yeah." The kids all answered in unison.

"Is it as good as when mommy makes it?" He asked them.

"No." Karlie told him immediately, but she did eat it which is all he cared about.

After the kids had finished their lunch they wanted to throw a Frisbee around in the backyard so Nick carried Hundley's swing outside so he could keep an eye on her while he was playing with the other kids.

The kids had fun throwing the Frisbee around with Nick.

When they went back in Nick himself was hungry so he asked the kids if they wanted a snack, they said they did and they requested an apple so he cut a couple up and then carried them over to the table, but just like lunch earlier, the kids weren't satisfied with his efforts.

"No peshal (special) sauce?" Houston asked.

"What?" He asked him.

"Here daddy, this." Jasmine said as she went and grabbed the caramel out of the fridge.

"Oh, mommy lets you put some of this on your apples?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"I see, you can do that." He told them as he got each of the kids a little cup and put some caramel in each of the cups so the kids could dip their apples in it.

"No dada, put on dem." Karlie explained as she motioned to the apples.

Nick was about ready to run away (not really but he was starting to go nuts) instead he got a knife and slathered the caramel on each of the apple slices.

"Daddy you not a good mommy, you not know nothing." Jasmine told him.

Jasmine didn't realize it but that hurt her daddy worse than if she would have stabbed him in the heart with the knife he was holding, but instead of acting hurt he smiled at the little girl.

"Your mommy is a very good mommy isn't she? She does a lot of fun and special little things for you doesn't she?" He asked all the kids.

"Yeah." The kids told him as they all vigorously nodded their heads.

Nick then continued "And I may not know all the little things that your mommy does with you but daddy loves you very very much, and spending time with you guys is my most favorite thing to do. Do you guys like spending time with daddy?"

"Yeah." The kids once again all said in unison.

Nick beamed at them, he loved hearing that.

"Dada?" Johnna said.

"What sweetie?" He asked.

"Me love you." She replied.

"Thank you sweetheart, I love you too. I love all of you." He told them sincerely.

Before the kids could answer him Hundley started to cry from the other room.

"Uh-oh dada, Hundy no like you." Houston told him, sounding shocked.

Nick chuckled.

"I think she's just hungry little buddy." He replied.

"Me give her a bite of apple with peshal sauce." Sloan said as he grabbed one of the apples and leapt up from his chair.

"No no bud, that's very sweet of you to want to take care of your baby sister but she can't have any apples, she's too little." Nick told him as he gently grabbed the little boy's arm before he even had a chance to get anywhere near Hundley with the apple and _special sauce_.

"Peshal sauce?" Sloan asked.

"No, I'm afraid she can't have any of that either." Nick told him with a chuckle.

Sloan shrugged and took a bite of the apple himself.

Nick went and got the baby and then made her a bottle.

He'd nearly finished feeding her when the front door opened.

"Look who's home." He told the kids.

"Mama." They cheered as the raced at her.

"Hi guys, did you have fun with daddy?" She asked as she bent down so she could give them all a hug.

"Yeah." They answered her.

"Good." She replied.

"Hi, how'd it go?" She asked as she went over to where Nick sat with the baby.

"It was interesting." He told her, which was the completely honest truth.

The End!


End file.
